Circle's Revenge
by imakeladrygirl
Summary: An AU oneshot from Will of the Empress. Finlach fer Hurich gets a taste of four very angry mages. BriarSandry pairing on the side. WARNING: Contains spoilers.


Title: Circle's Revenge

Summery: A sort of AU story from Will of the Empress. Finlach fer Hurich gets a taste of four very angry mages. Briar/Sandry pairing on the side.

A/N: I had so much fun thinking of all these little tortures for Fin! Enjoy!

**_briarsandrybriarsandrybriarsandrybriarsandrbriarsandrybriarsandrybriarsandry_**

"I'll kill him," Briar seethed, "I'll beat him into pulp for doing this to you."

"Not if I get to him first," croaked Sandry.

Briar helped her out of the box that one Finlach fer Hurich had used to kidnap her. Fin's intent was to force Sandry to marry him. He didn't reckon on her determination to escape. Suddenly, Daja burst into the room.

"I heard your call, Sandry." She said, "Sorry it took so long, I had to explain to Rizu. Hakkoi pound it, what happened to you?"

"Fin happened to her. It seems her dear cousin likes a bold man, so Fin decided to force her to marry him. But first, he kidnapped her. Now he's probably downstair bragging to all the other Bags." Explained Briar as he finished bandaging Sandry's feet.

"Oh, really?" said Daja, her voice low and dangerous. "We'll see about that. No one kidnaps my saati."

Meanwhile, Tris had been preparing her magic, and trying to concentrate, but it was hard. Just thinking of Fin made Tris spark. She had mastered her power over her lightning long ago, but this had just gone too far. You could hurt Tris, but never her family. She began to shape the winds to take them out of the room, but then paused.

_Someone's coming_, she mind-spoke to the other three. _I hear it on the wind. _They crouched in a dark corner on the same wall as the door so whoever came in wouldn't see them right away. Sure enough, the four mages heard footsteps coming down the hall. Fin threw open the door saying, "Look, dearest Sandrilene, I have a marriage contract all drawn up for you to sign-" Then he noticed the empty, broken box on the floor.

"WHAT?" he yelled. "How could she have escaped? I will find her! I will have her as my wife!"

"Don't be so sure of that," croaked Sandry. Fin whirled. He stood facing four very angry mages, their eyes blazing. Tris was sparking everywhere, and she looked like a human lightning bolt.

"Have a seat," said Briar coldly. Vines shot up from the floorboards to wrap around Fin's ankles, pulling him to the ground. They also climbed up his body to tie his arms to his sides.

"Let me go!" Fin cried, "I'll have the Empress on you for forcing your magic on me!"

"Shut up, you piece of dung!" said Daja. She started towards him, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Me first." Whispered Sandry.

"Wait," said Briar. "Eat this first." He handed her a leaf, which she looked at questioningly. "It's for your throat," he explained. She ate the leaf, and felt the effects almost immediately.

"Thanks, Briar." She said, now able to speak clearly. Then she turned to Fin.

"As for you," she said in a deadly voice. She slapped him across the cheek. "That is for all the lies you told me!" She slapped him on the other cheek. "That is for dragging your poor servants into it! And this, this is for daring to kidnap me!"

She gave him a hard punch to the nose. Fin groaned as blood poured from his nose. Sandry wavered, and Briar caught her.

"Rest a moment," Briar said, "Let Daja have her turn."

Daja circled Fin, smacking her staff in one of her hands.

"You picked the wrong clehame to kidnap, Saghad fer Hurich. As you can see, Sandry's family is quite protective of her. And as for me," her voice got even colder, if that was possible, "No one, and I mean no one, even thinks of hurting my sister-saati." She smacked him across the back with her staff. "Or any of my foster-family, for that matter." She smacked him again on his side. Fin spat blood at her feet.

"She's just a good for nothing rich girl!" he said, "Nothing but a little helpless heiress who's no better than she ought to be!"

Briar erupted. He grabbed Fin by the throat and pinned him against the wall, his eyes on fire. "Not another word." He whispered fiercely. "No one insults Sandry that way, not ever! Not while I'm alive!" He squeezed his throat.

"Don't kill him yet, Briar." Drawled Tris. "I haven't had my turn yet."

Briar didn't seem to hear. He just kept staring Fin in the eyes and squeezing. "Briar!" A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. He dropped Fin onto the ground gasping and wheezing, and turned to Sandry.

"Don't kill him." She said. "There can't be blood on your hands."

"Besides," Tris said, "You wouldn't want him to miss this would you?" She shaped a small lightning bolt and shot it at his feet. Fin howled, and bucked at the jolt rolled through his body. "Awww, did Finny winny get an ouchie?" She mocked. "Too bad!" she shot another bolt, this time at his hands, which were just visible under the vines. He writhed on the floor. Tris brought her hand back to fire again, but was stopped by Sandry.

"He's not worth the energy," she said. "Let's go have a little chat with Berenene, shall we?"

**_briarsandrybriarsandrybriarsandrybriarsandrybriarsandrybriarsandry_**

Later, after their 'little chat' with the Empress, Briar escorted Sandry to her room. He opened the door, then shut it after them. For a moment they just looked at each other. Then Sandry said softly, "Would you really have killed him Briar?"

"Yes," he said, "I think I would have. He hurt you, Sandry." He looked her straight in the eye. "I will let no one hurt you and get away with it." Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He held her close and whispered, "I love you, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren. And I will always protect you."

"I love you too, Briar. Thank you." She whispered back, tears leaking down her cheeks. He wiped away the tears, and kissed her solidly on the mouth.

"Well, it took you long enough." Said a voice from the door. Tris and Daja stood there with wry smiles on their faces. "We thought you'd never figure it out," Tris continued.

"Oh really?" Briar said, with his chin on Sandry's head. "So you knew?"

"It was obvious to anyone with eyes." Said Daja. "We'll let you get some rest." She kissed Sandry on the cheek, and gave Briar a hug. "Good night." She disappered around the corner, then stuck her head back in. "Coming, Tris?"

"Yes," Tris replied. She also kissed Sandry and hugged Briar, then said "Don't stay up too late fooling around. We have a long day tomorrow." She dodged Briar's hand, then left behind Daja.

Sandry sighed. Everything was right again. Her sisters were safe, and Briar- well, it would no longer be fit to call him her brother, that was for sure. And as she drifted off to sleep a bit later, with Briar's strong arms still around her she thought about what this ment for her. For all of them.

A new beginning.

A/N: All together now: AWWWW! Don't we just love our favorite couple? Man, I've been getting inspiration something fierce. I've cranked out four stories in two weeks. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Or I'll sick Tris on you!


End file.
